


We Meet Again

by slytheringurrl



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair runs into a drunk Nate and she can't get herself to leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Nate Archibald/Blair Waldorf story from the show/books Gossip Girl. This was written for Round 4 of hc_bingo and the prompt was drugged.
> 
> I must confess, I don't remember much from the books and I've kind of based this off fanfics I've read over the years. Nevertheless, I'm really proud of this little story. I hope you'll enjoy this and l'd really appreciate it if you could leave me a little comment on how the story is!

Blair Waldorf twisted her hair around her finger as she sat near the bar, sipping her Cosmo, watching everyone else have a good time. Unfortunately she wasn't having such a wonderful time as all the other people in the room who were either getting plastered, high or in some cases, both.

Yale had changed her. In high school, she was able to party and balance her schoolwork. But, when she walked into law school, she knew that she wouldn't be successful unless she stopped the partying. Being back in the Upper East Side was weird now that she had sworn off excessive partying. Of course, the fact that she might run into people from her old life also scared her. So, she had learned to avoid New York's avid social scene. _Why did I even come to this stupid thing?_ she wondered.

"Blair, hey!" she heard someone shout. When she turned around in her chair, she saw Nate Archibald walking towards her with a flirtatious smile plastered on his face. _Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear,_ she thought to herself, mentally kicking herself. She should have just stayed home and watched some of Audrey's classics.

"Nate, how are you?" she inquired when he slumped into the armchair next to her.

"Fine, I guess," he slurred. "You look sexy, Blair."

She raised a perfect sculpted eyebrow in surprise. "Are you alright?" As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, she mentally slapped herself. _Of course he’s not okay,_ she though. _He’s back to the usual ‘let’s go get drunk and stoned so I can drug myself up again’ thing._ She stood up and extended a hand towards Nate. "Come on," she muttered. "Let me help you."

“I don’t need your help,” Nate said, shaking his head stubbornly. “I’m just fine.”

 _I need to support him, he looks so helpless. Maybe if I play dirty, I can get him to stop with this nonsense._ "Nate, listen to me. Come back to my hotel room."

Nate's ears perked up upon hearing Blair say the magical words that may guarantee him sex. "Alright, I'll come," he conceded. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Just sit down," Blair told Nate, pushing him gently into a comfortable sofa. "Let me get you something to drink."

Blair went to the kitchenette in her suite and filled up a glass with ice cold water. As she filled up the glass, she couldn't help but wonder about Nate Archibald. The last she saw him, she didn't even know if he was going to college or was set on living life in his typical slacker way.

She shook her head. _Don't think about this now. Just help Nate feel normal again._

"Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better," she told Nate as she set the glass on the coffee table along with a couple Advils.

Nate just glanced at her warily. "Why are you taking care of me? I was under the impression that you didn't care about me."

"Look, Nate. It doesn't matter how I feel about you. When I saw you, I could not leave you alone there to get even more stoned or drunk. If this was some other random guy, I'd probably do the same." But, deep down, Blair knew the real reason behind helping Nate. She loved him. Even though she was the one to break off their relationship--which was the right thing to do at that time-- she had never fully gotten over him. And, when she had seen him downstairs at the party, she just wasn't able to get herself to walk away from him, leaving him in his condition.

Lost in her own thoughts, Blair sunk into the comfy armchair with her head in her hands.

"Hey, Blair?"

"Uh, yeah? What do you need?" Blair asked, shaking her head as she returned to reality.

"I'm really tired. I think I'll get out of your hair now," Nate said, trying to move towards the door.

"No, no no!" Blair grabbed Nate's arm and pulled him over to her bedroom. "You can share my bed. We've had sex, so this shouldn’t be too awkward."

"Okay, then." In his now half-drunken state, all Nate wanted was a place to crash for the night, so he got into bed and was asleep and lightly snoring within minutes.

Meanwhile, Blair was freaking out in the bathroom as she brushed her teeth. Oh my fucking god, I'm letting my ex-boyfriend sleep with me. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a deep breath. This is going to be so weird tomorrow morning, she thought as she slowly slipped under the covers, careful not to disturb Nate.

* * *

Typically, on a Saturday morning, Blair would be trying to catch up on all the T.V. shows she had missed during the week before the clock struck noon. And this Saturday was supposed to be no different until she had decided to drag Nate to her hotel room.

She perked up when she heard a knock on the door. She returned to the kitchenette with a tray of food in her hand and quickly dished out the eggs, bacon and pancakes onto two plates.

Grabbing one plate, she gently pushed open the door to the bedroom. "Nate, I got us some breakfast. Are you feeling a bit better?"

He stood up slowly, stretching his arms above his head. "Good morning, and sure, I wouldn't mind food."

"Do you want to eat here or at the table with me?"

"I guess I’ll come and eat with you if you don’t mind," Nate replied, making his way towards the small table.

Blair sat down at the table and took her plate. _Well, this is awkward._ To fill up the silence, she prattled away. "I just assumed that you’d like this, but if you don’t, we can get something else. "

"No, this is just fine. You shouldn’t have even done this much," Nate said, finally making eye contact with her. "I would have been just fine. But, I do appreciate the gesture. "

“Nate, it’s fine." Blair smiled at him, and extended a hand. "Come on, I know that our relationship has been completely awkward but why don’t we call a truce and start all over again?"

Nate frowned. "Well, I guess it won't hurt to be just friends." He reached over the table and shook Blair's hand. _If we're going to start all over, might as well do it the right way._ "Hey, I'm Nate Archibald. Thanks for taking care of me last night."


End file.
